impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 150 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
QUESTION 150 of the Impossible Quiz Book is the fiftieth and final question of both Chapter 3, the one-hundred-and-fiftieth and final question of the whole Book, as well as the FINAL question of the entire Impossible Quiz series. You, Chris and Norman have made one last jump in time, ultimately destroying the remainder of the space-time continuum in the process, leaving you in an unknown era of time where the time machine issues you a warning regarding the current situation. Upon getting here, the music will come to a halt, and you'll receive an alert message from the time machine, with big Monochrome-era letters appearing on the screen, which is malfunctioning and producing static. A disturbingly ominous trembling sound can be heard in the background, as the screen displays the following messages: :WARNING :SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM IS SEVERELEY KNACKERED :YOU MUST ACT '''NOW' You will be then presented with one final screen that has a red text in the middle that says "'MAKE A CHOICE'", along with two different options on what to do next, one above and the other one below the middle message, each of them having a completely different outcome that will affect both Chris and the entirety of the Impossible Quiz universe, for good or not. The two alternative paths you can take are... #SACRIFICE YOUR LIVES.'' #''WIPE THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ OUT OF HISTORY.'' There is no bomb, surprisingly, which means you have plenty of time to consider what to do. After all, it's The Impossible Quiz TRILOGY we are talking about in here. After thinking about all the fascinating and unique moments you had with the Quizzes, the vast majority of which were immensely awful and hair-tearing, you will come to the conclusion that it is not worth sacrificing your lives in favor of ensuring that these infernal and addicting creations live on, perhaps producing an even bigger disaster than this one if they were to survive. Either way, sacrificing your own lives to save the Quizzes is a bad enough idea, plus you will get a Game Over if you do. The correct thing to do here, and what will save your lives and the entire humanity's lives, is the second one... "Wipe the Impossible Quiz out of history". The Destruction of the Impossible Quiz After choosing the right option, the screen will then fade into the title screen of The Impossible Quiz, the buttons on which are a little cracked. Shortly afterwards, an explosion occurs behind it, resulting in a black hole opening. Another explosion soon occurs, loosening up the stability of the Quiz even further. Eventually, the "Instructions" box and the "The" text of the title are sucked in by the black hole, followed by "Splapp-Me-Do's Deviant Art". The word "Impossible" is then drawn into the hole, then the "Start" and "Credits" buttons, and eventually the word "Quiz" as well... Several more explosions occur as every single thing from the Impossible Quiz trilogy comes falling into the black hole, from options, Power-ups and text messages, to drawings, characters and question numbers. The black hole eventually expands to fill the entire screen, and then LOTS of particular images from every single Quiz start flashing on screen, even from the then never-before-seen Impossible Quiz Beta. Every single game of the series you have played is erased in front of your bare eyes to the sound of a sped-up backwards-played music. The time slowly fixes itself at the cost of the Impossible Quiz Trilogy, as our good old friend Chris slowly fades into view. Back again in the grassy plains of Earth, he regains his sanity and his happiness, with his eyes even rolling back to their normal position in the process, but he soon disappears as the whole screen turns gray, with two single lines of text appearing on screen. Error 404 "The Impossible Quiz.swf" could not be found. '' (As well as an orange Achievement-like sign on the top left corner that says "Catastrophe Unlocked!", followed by "Destroyed The Impossible Quiz") Congratulations! One of the most enlongated, meme filled, and overall nonsensical series has come to an end thanks to you! On top of that, Chris is saved. But... Beware of Splapp-me-do's latest big Flash project, The Impossible Dream, coming soon to Flash sites near you! Trivia *The word "severely" was misspelled as "severel''ey" in this question's second warning screen. * The backwards sped-up music played during the ending sequence is called "Time Machine", by Waterflame . *It's not explicitly stated what ever happened to Norman nor the Phlovomites after the Quizzes were wiped out of history. However, it would be sensible to assume that they never meet Chris in the fixed timeline, since there are no Impossible Quizzes to be solved, which means that The Impossible Quiz Book doesn't exist either and therefore the Phlovomites would have no reason to kidnap Chris in the first place. *It's worth noting that among all of the stuff that can be seen flashing on screen as the Quizzes are erased from existence, the logo of E4 Games is included as well. Splapp most probably included it out of pure randomness or to fill up, though shockingly enough, E4 Games DID disappear from existence in real life (it simply closed some time after the game's release). Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 3 Category:Unskippable Questions